Pedazos de hielo
by Marijo VFamilia
Summary: Momentos en la vida de Yuri y Victor, sentimientos imposibles de negar y ganas terribles de poder tocarse. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Pequeño escrito que llego a mi mente mientras veía Yuri on Ice. Es el primer capítulo y la primera historia que escribo de este anime.

Ya saben que los derechos son de sus respectivos dueños y solo lo hago porque amo escribir y amo este anime. Espero les guste y me dejen review.

O0o0o0o0o0000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Para una persona que sabia obtener lo que deseaba le costaba creer que estaba en esa situación, las cosas iban tan lentas y dramáticamente tiernas que le hacían dudar de su capacidad de convencimiento.

Llevaba semanas intentando tener un acercamiento distinto con su distraído pupilo que se la pasaba entrenando día tras día. Amaba verlo sobre la pista pero solo verle ahí, tan etéreo, tan sensual le hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago y Victor Nikiforov no sentía mariposas en el estomago.

Cada vez que extendía sus brazos el ruso sabía que su pequeño japonés correría hacia el para meterse entre ellos. Lo sabía con seguridad pero eso ahora se le hacía poco, deseaba tocarlo todo el tiempo y por ello siempre buscaba la oportunidad de que sus dedos rozaran su cálida piel.

Le fascinaba verle, Yuri era capaz de crear un mundo diferente, le transportaba a otro lugar lleno de magia y luz, tenía que estar cerca de él, ayudarle a crecer. Ahora, poco a poco se convertía en un patinador con más seguridad y temía que aquello que el vio todos puedan verlo.

Estaba seguro que más de uno estaría detrás de su pupilo, queriendo tocarlo y un sentimiento que no le agradaba se apoderaba de él, Víctor no sentía mariposas en el estomago ni una gota de celos.

Hasta que conoció a Katsuki Yuri. Ahora el aleteo constante le invadía y el temor le hacía temblar al ver a alguien demasiado cerca de el. Se lo decía pero parecía que el chico japonés no le creía y en cierto modo entendía, nadie solía ver a Yuri de esa manera así que estaba acostumbrado a pasar desapercibido.

A partir de que brillo en la pista supo que nunca mas el joven japonés pasara desapercibido, lo que más le asustaba era que debido a la atención que el le daba varias personas comenzaron a acercarse a Yuri. No soportaba la idea de cualquier otra persona tocando a su Yuri.

-¿Víctor?- le llamo. Parpadeo varias veces y cuando sus ojos se conectaron se quedo sin habla, sonrió levemente y llevo su mano derecha a la mejilla de su pupilo. Acariciándola con el dedo pulgar -¿Estás bien?- pregunto el japonés.

-Siempre que veo tu rostro estoy bien- dijo sin apartar sus dedos de la cálida piel de Yuri.

Este enseguida se sonrojo ante las palabras de su entrenador. Siempre que estaban juntos formaban un mundo, un lugar diferente donde solo existían los dos, Víctor estaba fascinado por Yuri y Yuri estaba cautivado por Víctor. Ambos eran imanes imposibles de separarse y ninguno tenia la intención de hacerlo.

-Empieza de nuevo- dijo Víctor, ordenándole que siguiera con el entrenamiento.

-¡Sí!- grito emocionado tomando la mano de su entrenador y entrelazando sus dedos.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	2. Chapter 2

Les agradezco a todos los que leen esta historia y mas a aquellos que le dan fav, dejan review y la siguen. Como ya había dicho, esta es la primera historia del universo de Yuri on Ice que escribo y espero de corazón que les guste.

Este capítulo está un poco mas subidito de tono, no mucho pero un poco así que aviso por cualquier cosa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooooooooooooooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Víctor le había robado un beso, su primer beso, no supo ni como sucedió ni por qué el ruso había hecho eso, solo supo que sus labios chocaron contra los de su entrenador y se sintió demasiado bien. Como si hubiera esperado tanto tiempo para poder tocar esos deliciosos labios.

Del impulso que llevaban ambos terminaron recostados sobre el hielo. Un contraste terrible fue el que sitio, el frio del hielo y el inmenso calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Víctor, se sonrojo pero ante las palabras de su entrenador solo le devolvió el abrazo. No quería hacer una escena frente a todas las cámaras, una vez más gano su lado tímido y decidió dejar las cosas como estaban.

Eso no significaba que sus piernas dejaran de temblar mientras le daban sus resultados o que su corazón seguía alterado. Aparento mientras sucedía la premiación y después cuando todos le felicitaban por su gran actuación.

Suspiro con cansancio cuando logro llegar a su habitación y se dejo caer pesadamente hasta que su cuerpo choco contra la alfombra de la habitación de hotel. Al fin un día terriblemente estresante había concluido, inconscientemente se llevo las manos al rostro en un gesto nervioso y cuando su pulgar toco su labio inferior volvió a sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello, recordando como hace unos momentos sus labios fueron tocados por los de su entrenador.

Recordó cada segundo, cada roce, cada sensación que le causo ese beso y se sintió infantil y estúpido por estar dándole tantas vueltas en la cabeza, el ruso seguramente lo había hecho sin pensarlo, como siempre que hacia algo que le aceleraba el corazón y le teñía de carmín las mejillas. Víctor no tenía idea del poder que tenia sobre el y en verdad temía que algún día lo supiera.

Se cambio a su ropa de dormir, pensando que de esa manera podría olvidarse un poco de toda su situación pero fue un terrible error, no podía conciliar el sueño ya que su cerebro no le permitía olvidar a su entrenador.

Recordaba su calor, se esencia, su sabor. ¡Dios! Se levanto con rapidez en un intento desesperado, corrió al baño a mojarse el rostro, intentando refrescarse, después de todo no había nada que el pudiera hacer. Intento una vez mas tranquilizarse mientras volvía a meterse entre sus sabanas.

Tímidamente llevo sus dedos a sus labios, acariciándoles con delicadeza, recordando de nuevo todos los sentimientos que le asaltaron al ser besado por Víctor. Sintiendo como un calor levemente comenzaba a subir por su cuerpo y avergonzado de si mismo escondió su cabeza bajo las mantas.

No debía hacerlo pero también sabía que no podría dormir si no lo hacía, mañana se sonrojaría al ver el rostro de Víctor pero por esta noche quería olvidar que estaba solo en su cama, quería imaginar al ruso a su lado besándolo, quería susurrar su nombre y sin darse cuenta sus manos viajaron a su abdomen, bajando cada vez más, hasta que sus dedos jugaron con el elástico de su pantalón de dormir.

Sabía que mañana se arrepentiría de esto. –Víctor…- susurro con placer. Mañana se encargaría de olvidar que esta noche el nombre de su entrenador saldría de sus labios repetidas veces.

0O0o0O0o0o0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0O0o0O0O0o0O0O0O0O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gracias por leer y si llegaste hasta aquí, dime que te pareció. Además de que recibo sugerencias de momentos románticos de esta pareja. Gracias por leer.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, gracias a todos por dejarme sus comentarios, me hacen increíblemente feliz, aquí les dejo otro cap de esta historia, amo terriblemente este anime y no voy a superar a esta pareja jaja.

Ya saben, los personajes no me pertenecen, todos los derechos a sus respectivos dueños, espero les guste y me dejen reviews. Gracias y felices fiestas.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000000000000000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Cerró los ojos unos segundos, el sueño se había disipado desde hace horas, sabía que no era bueno ya que por la mañana se sentiría distraído y con un dolor de cabeza pero no podía dejar su mente en blanco.

Aun sentía como el corazón latía deprisa a demás de que la boca del estomago le molestaba bastante. Fue una loca idea la de ir de turistas por el lugar, jamás pensó que Yuri se calmaría con ese tipo de actividades, pero se divirtieron visitando lugares emblemáticos y visitando las diferentes tiendas.

Victor se revolvió el cabello con desesperación, estaba feliz de haber podido ver los ojos de Yuri brillando de nuevo, sintió como sus mejillas adquirían color solo de recordarlo. El japonés solía hacer eso cuando buscaba algo y se sintió aun mas abrumado cuando lo arrastro a la joyería.

Infinidad de cosas y su pupilo decidió tomar un par de anillos, alianzas para ellos. Sintió como si en verdad ambos se estuvieran comprometiendo al entregárselos y cuando vio brillar esa joya en su dedo se sintió más feliz de lo que jamás se había sentido. Tenía algo irremplazable y estaba seguro que jamás se lo quitaría, lo tendría en su dedo por toda la vida.

Cuando vio el mismo brillo en la mano de Yuuri sintió una inmensa emoción, además de que recordó como todos se tomaron la noticia en la cena, parecía que no les molestaba ni les asombraba ni por un segundo el hecho de que ellos pudieran estar juntos.

-¿Victor…?- la voz del joven japonés le hizo girar sobre su cuerpo, acomodándose sobre su brazo derecho, los ojos de ambos se conectaron y ambos se contagiaron una dulce sonrisa. A pesar de estar acostumbrado a la presencia de su pupilo esta vez se sentía algo ansioso; no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

No quería incomodar a Yuuri, ni quería que esa atmosfera se rompiera por hacer algún comentario o movimiento inadecuado. Así que se quedo callado, aguardando a que el otro volviera a hablar, mirándolo fijamente intentando transmitirle las emociones que se habían apoderado de él desde el momento en que Yuuri le había tomado de la muñeca y le había colocado ese anillo en su dedo.

-Lamento que… que en la cena todos hayan hecho esos comentarios, Pichti suele dejarse llevar- le dijo sonriéndole de manera nerviosa.

\- No me incomodo, me pareció algo muy tierno saber que tienes un amigo que te apoyaría pase lo que pase- respondió Victor aun sin apartar sus ojos azules del cuerpo del patinador japonés.

Un leve sonrojo volvo a aparecer en las mejillas de Yuuri, sintió que su corazón saltaba al escuchar que no le había incomodado todo ese malentendido, le hizo sentir que tal vez a Victor no le molestaba que le relacionaran con el de manera romántica.

-Voy a ganar mañana - murmuro el pelinegro poniendo un semblante serio aun con sus mejillas carmín. Estaba agradecido por todo lo que Victor le había dado, le ayudo a volver a ponerse de pie, a no abandonar su sueño, no quería decepcionarlo, daría todo lo que tenia y aun mas para llegar a portar la medalla de oro, quería demostrarle a todo el mundo que él podía lógralo, quería que todo supieran que Victor le había hecho cambiar, lo había transformado en alguien más seguro, más sensual, más valiente.

Quería que su entrenador supiera que desde que era un chiquillo se quedo prendado de su figura, que le admiraba en todos los sentidos y que le agradecía haberse tomado un tiempo para entrenarlo. Porque esos ocho meses habían sido lo más emocionante y maravilloso que había experimentado. Solo por tener a Victor a su lado.

-Lo sé Yuuri- respondió el ruso, sonriéndole lleno de confianza. Claro que sabía que su pupilo ganaría, conquistaría los corazones de todos como hace tiempo conquisto el suyo, cuando se colgó a su cuello y con esos enormes ojos brillantes le pidió que se volviera su entrenador. Desde ese momento Victor Nikiforov supo que jamás apartaría su mirada de Yuuri, por que jamás en toda su vida había visto algo tan hermoso como ese pequeño chico de ojos amables y dulce sonrisa.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Si llegaste hasta aquí, dime que te pareció. Gracias por leer.


End file.
